Drone (Sevastopol)
The Drone (commonly known as Drone (Sevastopol) to tell it apart from other Xenomorph drones) is a Xenomorph drone who was born on board from the Sevastopol Station and was the main antagonist in the game Alien: Isolation. It is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality The Drone is a cold, silent, cruel, calculating and murderous Xenomorph. If it encounters any humans, it will immediately attack and kill them. Having no empathy for anyone and very determined to kill off any human in sight and is also a well-experienced, highly durable killer that is very difficult to fight against; nobody is safe from the Drone. History Debut: Aliens vs. Predators Round 1: Slavic vs. Drone Drone made it's first appearance where it appeared in a dark cave along with three other Xenomorph warriors. As a lone person walked into the cave, Drone and the three other Xenomorphs ran up and ambushed the human stranger. The person tried to runaway, but before the person could go anywhere though, Drone appeared in front of him, mouth drooling with acid. Drone then swung it's bladed tail against the person's throat, instantly killing the person. The person fell onto the ground, a pool of blood forming around him. However, two other people came in the area, hearing the screams, coming to investigate; there they spotted the Xenomorphs; to which Drone "ordered" the other Xenomorphs to attack the intruders. Then all of a sudden, a group of wild Red Xenomorphs also appeared; one Red Xenomorph warrior appeared and tackled Drone. Drone tackled the Red Xenomorph warrior and then kicked him off of him. Drone observed the battle some more, before then telling the first and third Xenomorph warriors to "sic" them on the Yajuta. They two did so, but were then swiftly killed by Slavic. As a Red Tarkatan Xenomorph attacked Slavic, Drone then appeared in the fight and punched the Red Tarkatan Xenomorph away, to which the Red Tarkatan Xenomorph then retreated. The fight was now just against Drone and Slavic. Drone roared and then swiftly swung it's left claw at Slavic, slashing at him; to which Slavic countered with his wrist blades. Slavic then ducked down, before pushing the claw to the side with his arm, firing his plasmacaster at Drone. Drone retaliated by swinging his long tail against Slavic; cutting Slavic and causing him to stagger back. Slavic took out his maul and swung it towards Drone, cutting at Drone's right arm. Drone hissed and then rammed against Slavic, punching and clawing against his chest. Slavic punched and swung his wrist blades to counter; before managing to push the Xenomorph's arms to the side to allow for an opening, before firing his plasmacaster again at Drone. Drone was shot near the face and hissed; causing some acid to spill from there. Not wanting anymore of this, Drone then turned around and scurried off, retreating for now. Aliens vs. Predators Round 2: Drone vs. Ferno Drone briefly reappeared in the woods along with a fellow comrade Xenomorph known as " Gene" and some pack of Xenomorphs to ambush the two Yautja Slice and Ferno. Gene went over to attack Slice, while Drone went over to attack Ferno. As Ferno slayed a few more Xenomorphs, Drone then came over, striking down at Ferno, punching at his back before he can shoot anymore. Ferno took out his electric bo staff and fought Drone. Drone snarled, swinging his long-bladed tail against Ferno, slashing him. Ferno got out his sword and slashed at Drone. Drone was hit by the electric bo staff, then swinging his bladed tail at the sword; to which Ferno then kicked Drone in the gut. Drone hissed and slashed it's claws against Ferno's arms swiftly. Ferno stayed quiet even though he feels pain and then shoots fire at Drone, torching Drone, followed up by drop-kicking it. Drone scurried back, with Ferno shooting plasma blast at Drone; which angered Drone; Drone then ran up at Ferno, ramming against him hard and sending him staggering back. Drone followed up on this by slashing back with bladed tail, slashing at Ferno's left arm and then spitting acid at him. Ferno took out his electric Bo-staff and hit Drone repeatedly. Ferno threw a rock against Drone, which hit Drone hard on the head, but then Drone swung his bladed tail against Ferno's legs, bringing him down. Ferno then slashed his wrist-blades against Drone's legs also, bringing him down as well. Ferno stabbed Drone repeatedly with his sword as he tackles the Xenomorph. Drone got aways from Ferno and then spit some more acid at him; to which Ferno retaliated by neutralizing the acid, then grabbing the Drone's head and smashing it against it's knee. Drone staggered back and having enough, then turned around and fled along with Gene, at least for now anyways... Abilities * Enhanced Strength: '''Drone is stronger than most drones, capable of holding it's ground against most opponents, including even that of a Yajuta warrior. * '''Enhanced Stamina: '''Drone has enhanced stamina. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Drone is very durable. As most human weaponry doesn't seem to effect it; the Drone can take a lot of damage. * '''Acidic Blood: '''Drone has very acidic blood. * '''Invulnerability: '''Drone is immune to most human weaponry such as revolver bullets, shotgun blasts and pipe-bombs. * '''Enhanced Speed: As well as being a very strong, Drone is also very fast, being able to outrun a normal Xenomorph despite being unusually larger. * Enhanced Agility: Drone has enhanced agility. * 'Bladed Tail: '''Drone has an unusually long-bladed tail that it can use to hack and slash or slice against it's opponents. It is capable of even slicing through steel and can do a lot of damage. Trivia * Despite being just a Drone, it stands taller than they usually do, exceeding 7 feet and nearing a Praetorian in height. * This Drone features a human skull under its smooth dome, something the original Alien (from ''Alien) also featured. * Unlike other Xenomorphs, this Drone, along with the others aboard Sevastopol, usually drags its tail behind it along the ground. The rare times it does raise its tail is when investigating a noise or pursuing the player. Regardless, touching the tail will immediately alert the Drone to the player's presence and cause it to attack. * The Alien's dorsal tubes can occasionally be seen vibrating when it stands still and is searching for the player. This may indicate they are some form of sensory organ. * Excluding Catherine Foster, its presumed host, the Drone aboard Sevastopol claimed 12 known victims (including two unnamed survivors killed during scripted events). This would make it one of the deadliest known Xenomorphs in the franchise. However, it is strongly implied that the Drone killed far more than this off-screen, primarily before Amanda arrived on Sevastopol. It can also kill a variable number of NPCs while the player is progressing through the game's story, dependant on the situation. Considering Sevastopol's rough population of around 500 before the Xenomorph incident begins, the Drone's potential number of claimed victims is staggering to speculate. These factors make it arguably the deadliest Xenomorph in the entire franchise, contending with, if not surpassing, the likes of the Dragon, Mozart and Specimen 6. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Xenomorphs Category:Hermaphrodite Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Villains Category:Video Game Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)